Harry Potter Files: Hermione Jean Granger
by TarrentBellatrixBurtonTodd
Summary: A fact file on Hermione Jean Granger from Harry Potter


**Resourceful, principled and brilliant, Hermione is easily the brightest witch of her generation. She, along with Ron Weasley, is one of Harry Potter's closest friends. She is also Muggle-born (her parents were dentists), and so is a living, breathing example of the fallacy of pureblood wizard supremacy.**

* * *

><p><strong>Hermione reads voraciously and prefers concrete, knowable subjects like runes and history to the more inexact subjects like divination. When she was new to Hogwarts she was very insecure so she took comfort in things like rules and book-learning; as she became more confident in magic and more comfortable in the Wizarding world, she relaxed – somewhat. <strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Hermione has a brilliant mind. She has memorized many, many spells and can reason her way through difficult situations that stump everyone else. By her fifth year, she could cast a Protean Charm - N.E.W.T standard magic . Portable, waterproof fires are a specialty of hers. She even spent one school year taking double classes using a Time-Turner to be in two places at once, but she found this too exhausting to keep up. Hermione excelled at most subjects and often helped Neville Longbottom through difficult Potions classes. Most teachers considered her a star pupil, although Professor Snape called her a show-off.<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>In her fourth year at Hogwarts, she found herself the object of the affection of Viktor Krum, a famous Quidditch player from Bulgaria who was a visiting student at Hogwarts from Durmstrang Institute. She returned his affection to some extent, but had harbored a one-sided fondness for Ron Weasley since they met. Ron was oblivious for years but finally wised up.<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Hermione developed a social conscience very early and would work tirelessly for those she saw as oppressed or an underdog. In her third year at Hogwarts, she bought Crookshanks from a magical creatures store because no one wanted him, and spent hours preparing a defense for Buckbeak, a falsely-accused hippogriff. During her fourth year, she became so horrified by the slavery of wizarding House-elves that she formed S.P.E.W. (Society for the Promotion of Elfish Welfare) and began enthusiastically knitting hats and socks to help free them from their servitude. <strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Harry and Ron owe the success of the Horcrux hunt in large part to Hermione's planning and research. Without Hermione, there would have been no clothes, no reference books, no tent or sleeping bags, no supply of Polyjuice potion, no medicines, no extendable ears, no Cloak of Invisibility, and no background information on how to destroy a Horcrux once they found one. Harry and Ron weren't the only ones she planned for; she was so worried for her parents' safety that she modified their memories so that they would not remember they had a daughter, and relocated them to Australia. <strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Ron finally earned Hermione's first kiss during the final battle with Voldemort when he initiated a plan to evacuate the school's house-elves. <strong>

* * *

><p><strong>After the battle and Voldemort's death, Hermione found her parents and reversed her memory charm. Unlike Harry, Neville and Ron, she did not join Shacklebolt's Ministry right away. Hermione went back to Hogwarts so she could finish her schooling properly, and take her N.E.W.T.s.<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>At some point in the intervening years, Ron and Hermione married and had two children they named Rose (born c. 2006) and Hugo. Hermione was hired by the Ministry's Department for the Regulation and Control of Magical Creatures where she played an important role in improving the quality of life for house-elves and other disenfranchised creatures. Later, she worked for Dept. of Magical Law Enforcement where she worked to put an end to pro-pureblood laws that had been so entrenched in Wizarding society.<strong>


End file.
